Leostriker
The Leostriker is a Lion-type of Zoid from the fictional Zoids universe. One of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. It is capable of fusing with the Command Wolf to form the Command Striker'.''' Overview The Leostriker was developed to counter the ''Chimeria Blox Zoids. It has two modes: *''Ultimate Mode'': A form intend for the role of close combat. For added protection, most of the Zoid's armor has been moved to the front and an E-shield generator becomes available. In exchange, however, the Leostriker's cannons become unusable. *''Gunner Mode'': Designed for long-range fire support, gunner mode makes use of all of the Leostriker's ranged weapons and it armor is more evenly spread out for the sake of balance. It quickly replaced its predecessor unit, the Leoblaze, in service against the Chimeria Blox Zoids. Battle Story Appearances Media Appearances Anime The Leostriker appears in the Zoids: Fuzors anime series. It is first seen in Episode 08: Blue Lightning Where Sigma is loaned the Zoid by Haldo to replace his destroyed Boldguard. Initially, when Sigma sees the Zoid under wraps, he mistakes it for a Leoblaze (which Mach Storm already had). However, he is impressed when it is unveiled to be a Leostriker. He uses this Zoid, coupled with luminescent ammunition to defeat the stealth Sabre Tiger that had been running rampant up till then. Later in the series, he fuses this Zoid with Helmut's Command Wolf, although this combination only had limited success in the series. Trading Cards The Leostriker was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Video Game The Leostiker has a very minor in Zoids VS III as the weapon for the Command Striker. The Leostriker is not available for play, and it is referred to as "Striker Set". Even though a Command Wolf-type Zoid can fuse with the Leostriker, the Command Wolf AC is said to be the primary Zoid that the Leostriker can fuse with. Models Blox The Leostriker was first released as a part of TOMY's Blox line. It was mostly blue and white with an orange canopy. An upgrade kit was released for the Leostriker known as the Limited Blox Parts Set D. This upgrade kit included the parts to build the Leostriker's tail, but recolored translucent black. Z-Builders The Leostriker was released as a part of the Z-Builders line by Hasbro in the U.S. This model was almost exactly identical to the Blox version. Fuzors Released during the anime's run, It was re-packaged with a recolored Command Wolf as the Command Striker. Holotech Leostriker A special edition Leostriker that features a new color scheme as well as the clear plastic parts. A Command Wolf was also releasd in similar colors. The parts from the Limited Blox parts Set D were included with this model. This was the only time a Limited Blox Part Set had ever been included with a model kit with the exception of the Set of 6 Crystal Blox included with the Blitz Sworder. The rest of the Leostriker's parts were recolored to match the Limited Blox Set D parts. Red Leostriker A contest prize from the same contest as the Red Matrix Dragon. It is colored red and gold. Only a few hundred units were ever produced. Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Lion-Type Zoids Category:Blox Category:NJR Category:NAR Category:Z-Builders Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Cat Type Zoids